


Каждый день и день Рождества

by Thexalux



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Итачи и Саске живут вместе, и это лучшее, что с ними случилось. Их счастье длится и длится.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 3





	Каждый день и день Рождества

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для феста "Ёлка в Академии" на дайри в 2018 году, версия отредактирована.

— Я просил тебя быть аккуратнее, — с некоторой досадой сказал Итачи, завязывая волосы в хвост. Он сидел у зеркала и рассматривал засос на шее. Он уже смотрел в зеркало, как только встал с постели, но тогда он был рассеян, а волосы — распущены, и это был взгляд, брошенный вскользь. Теперь он собирался на работу, и проблема вдруг себя проявила.

— На улице холодно, — ответил Саске без доли сожаления в голосе. Итачи мог видеть его отражение: он лежал на животе, приподнявшись на локтях, и тонкое одеяло сползло по обнаженной спине на поясницу, оставляя острые лопатки открытыми. — Тебе все равно придется надеть водолазку.

Итачи повернулся на стуле; окно они зашторили, но неплотно, и в зазор он видел, что на улице и правда идет снег. Впрочем, водолазку ему пришлось бы надеть, даже если бы на улице стоял погожий июль. 

Саске повернул к нему голову и самодовольно ухмыльнулся, перекатив во рту палочку от леденца. Как можно более показательно вынул конфету и облизнул губы. Итачи, конечно, не смог оторвать взгляда. Порой он отстраненно задумывался, что Саске совершенно все делает сексуально — впрочем, Итачи был предвзят. Он вздохнул и подошел к кровати, обхватил Саске за шею, встретил его ждущий взгляд, притянул к себе.

Поцелуй оставил после себя сладкий привкус, и, когда Итачи отстранился, Саске только хмыкнул, вернув леденец в рот. Где-то месяц назад Итачи застукал поганца с сигаретой, и после воспитательной беседы младший на удивление быстро согласился избавляться от привычки курить через леденцы. Предложение было брошено не всерьез и сгоряча, но Саске ухватился за него с проворностью лисицы в курятнике. Теперь Итачи думал, что все это было подстроено.

— Мне нужно идти, — напомнил Итачи.

— Я не задерживаю тебя, — ответил Саске и коснулся пальцами вульгарного засоса на шее брата. 

Итачи поднялся с кровати и отыскал в шкафу водолазку.

— Пожалуйста, не опаздывай на свои пары.

— Сегодня только две. Я начну собираться, как только ты уйдешь, идет?

Итачи улыбнулся, взял рабочий дипломат и направился в прихожую. Саске вышел из комнаты, когда Итачи уже застегивал пальто. Босой и закутанный в одеяло, встрепанный со сна, как воробей.

Итачи улыбнулся ему и поцеловал в щеку на прощание.

— Не опаздывай, я позвоню тебе.

— Иди уже.

— Все, ушел.

Саске запер за ним дверь, и Итачи вдохнул холодный зимний воздух. Падал снег. Приближалось Рождество. Это будет их второе Рождество, проведенное только вдвоем, в их собственной квартире. Прошлым летом Саске отпраздновал совершеннолетие и окончательно перебрался к Итачи; родители только качали головами, но ничего уже не могли поделать. Их безмолвное осуждение стало тяжелой ношей, но Итачи был готов и на большее ради возможности ничего не боясь жить с братом вместе, под одной крышей в уютной изолированности частной собственности. 

Первым делом, войдя в квартиру Итачи, — ставшую их квартирой, как только Саске переступил порог с чемоданом, — Саске усмехнулся и сказал, что хочет сменить занавески в спальне.

— Ты серьезно? — спросил тогда Итачи с веселым удивлением. — Они правда тебе не нравятся настолько?

Они сменили занавески. Но правда была в том, что к моменту переезда Саске и так уже обжился в этой квартире: у него была своя чашка и тарелка, свое полотенце и прочие банные принадлежности, и даже несколько комплектов одежды. За полтора года совместный быт только накапливался, и сейчас Итачи порой не мог вспомнить, кто из них выбирал постельное белье или рамки для фотографий — обычно покупками они занимались вдвоем, потому что ненавидели шопинг в равной степени, и компания друг друга позволяла назвать печальную необходимость свиданием. Это отдавало подростковой романтизацией, и Саске всегда смеялся, когда Итачи заговаривал об этом.

— Да, я романтизирую шопинг, потому что мне нравится проводить с тобой время, — говорил он, наполовину иронично, наполовину серьезно. — Назовешь меня ребенком?

Саске постоянно забывал про молоко, зато часто приносил для Итачи сладости — просто так, потому что купить брату сладкого было для него важнее, чем купить молока для них обоих. Порой это казалось по-настоящему очаровательным.

Итачи вдруг сбился с шага и замер — ему только что в голову пришла хорошая идея, что подарить Саске на Рождество.

***

Зима в этом году обещала быть холодной, метеорологи вовсю прогнозировали январское похолодание. Итачи представлял себе Саске в расстегнутом по обыкновению пальто, со спрятанными в карманы руками. Так он обычно ходил зимой. Так он выглядел, когда ждал Итачи с работы на прошлой неделе.

Итачи позвонил ему, раздосадованный и уставший, сказал, что задержится, а ведь они договорились сходить в кафе.

— Я приду встретить тебя, не волнуйся, — сказал Саске. Сказал — и положил трубку.

Они встретились на улице. В поздний час небо налилось чернильно-синим, шел сильный снег, и свет фонарей освещал косые снежные стежки. Саске так и стоял в пальто нараспашку, с припорошенным снегом воротом, с запутавшимися в волосах снежинками.

Итачи покачал головой, передумав извиняться.

— Что за беда, — сказал он, отряхнув брату пальто. Запахнул, застегивая несколько верхних пуговиц, а затем надел на Саске свой шарф.

Саске наблюдал за ним в молчании, свет фонарей бликовал в его глазах. Итачи очень хотелось его поцеловать. Он и поцеловал.

...Итачи улыбнулся сам себе и отогнал воспоминания, а затем взял в руки темно-синий шарф крупной вязки, мягкий и теплый.

***

— Я купил елку, — сказал Саске первым делом, когда Итачи зашел в квартиру. Итачи моргнул и улыбнулся.

— Добрый вечер. Елка — это здорово.

Саске, проходя из кухни в комнату, замер, подошел к Итачи.

— С возвращением, — сказал он, помогая брату снять пальто. — Можем нарядить ее сегодня.

— Да, отличная идея. После ужина тогда.

Они поужинали, по привычке обмениваясь короткими фразами, а затем перешли в комнату, где уже стояла небольшая елочка. Итачи достал коробку с елочными игрушками; большую их часть они приобрели вместе с Саске перед прошлым Рождеством.

— Хочешь сделать что-нибудь особенное на Рождество? — спросил Саске, вешая синий шар.

— Особенное? Например?

Итачи передал ему еще несколько украшений: звездочки, колокольчики, странные геометрические фигуры, запорошенные блестками.

— Не знаю. Пойти куда-нибудь? Съездить на горячие источники, может?

Итачи улыбнулся и лег на ковер.

— Горячие источники, говоришь, — пробормотал он мечтательно.

— Не отлынивай, — Саске навис сверху, загораживая свет люстры. — Давай, Итачи, ты должен мне помочь.

Итачи хмыкнул, обнял Саске и повалил рядом с собой.

— Это справедливо, — сказал он брату на ухо, и тот коротко рассмеялся, обнимая его.

— Нет, это просто уловка, — ответил Саске, и они какое-то время перебрасывались односложными бессмысленными фразами, пока суть спора не потерялась сама собой. Они лежали в тишине, пока Итачи вдруг не заговорил:

— Если хочешь, можем сходить куда-нибудь — куда угодно. Куда захочешь, — он крепче обнял Саске, уткнувшись носом ему в макушку.

Саске помолчал немного.

— На выходных. Давай съездим к источникам на выходных. Хочу встретить Рождество дома, с тобой. Здесь.

Итачи улыбнулся ему.

Он тоже хотел встретить Рождество дома, с Саске, хотел больше всего на свете. Итачи провел ладонью по волосам брата и, когда тот поднял голову, поцеловал. 

Поцелуй был сладким.


End file.
